Next Place
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Just pure drivel about Tala thinking about his home and his team.


The red haired boy walked up the few steps to his home. He still lived in the abbey; although it was no longer used for any of it's recent purposes, it had not gone back into being used for anything religious either.

With Biovolts failure, along with BEGA, this place was there home, and now they wouldn't have any risks of loosing it.

When all was said and done, this was their home.

Upon entering he felt the usual twang of apprehension, but after he felt at home again. Regardless of what happened to BEGA or Biovolt; the mental scars would never really leave them.

Tala walked to his room, only himself and Bryan remained in the abbey; Spencer and Iain felt that they could no longer live there, not after all that, although they were still training together, still a team.

Bryan claimed to not care about the two moving out; to the extent that he claimed it meant rookm for him.

However Tala did feel slightrly hurt, of course he didn't let anyone know about it. He of course knew and understrood the reasons for why they wanted to leave; but still,.

There were still times when he wished he didn't have to come home either, depending on what mood he was in.

And yet, he was afraid to leave, the abbey had been his home, and in a sense it was his haven. It saved him fron a life on the street.

For him to just leave, he couldn't. He didn't have a guts to do so.

He figured Bryan was the same, the boy was fairly hard to read; even for hims, but he could tell that Bryan couldn't leave not really, this was his first real home, to leave would be painful for him.

As he lay on his bed, he sighed; Bryan and himself had changed as much of the abbey as they could, fresh paint and furnoiture, but for those who had experienced the abbey's ruthless training, the memories would never fade; not really.

And of course there was the other team-mate. Kai. The one who kept changing sides whenever it suited him, something Bryan hated and he had to agree with his friend; but Tala also know why. The Bladebreakers... No, BB Revolution were a force to be reckoned with, together with Tyson, Rei and Max, they were unstoppable.

However Kai had returned to them, and for the moment he was on the team.

"But for how long," Bryan had muttered after Tala had agreed that Kai should be on their team.

Spenser didn't really mind, he knew Tala's reasons, and while Bryan disliked Kai's general attitude to being on a team, he accepted it. Only Iain disliked Kai in general; but Tala gathered that it was due to Kai taking his place on the team, the short boy was pretty much benched and a reserve it anything happed to the rest of them. But as ofr Tala, well... He respected Kai. They now had a mutual respect for each other after Boris was once more defeated.

But it felt odd, all of them back under the same roof again. Although it happened before, they never really noticed it; or more to the point that before now.,

Of course, Kai's mainly reason for re-joining them was to defeat Tyson, and he wasn't foolish this time, he gathered that was a real reason, but he also felt it was also due to them being... Friends, he he dared to think it. But Kai was obsessed with Tyson, but at the same time, Tala wondered, what would Kai do after he fdefeatedb Tyson? Surely there was no one else to defeat after that?

No, Kai would never defeat Tyson, because that boy - and Tala would probably always see him as such - had soething they didn't posess. It wasn't just passion, it wasn't just luck or even strength; but all three and something else; something only Tyson and his bit beast Dragoon could posess, they worked togheter, souly togher.

The red haired boy never felt any need to point this out to Kai though, after all it gave him the drive to continueb on to carry on with his sport.

And besides, Kai would refuse to accept it.

Closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to over come him, there was more training to be done after all; they would end up facing down Tyson and Daichi in the next tournament,. Just like the one's in the past.


End file.
